Lady Juniera Hailey White
Description Details Height: 5'5' Eyes: Yellow (glowing) Hair: White Clothing: Heavy armor. Speech: Normal and shy (Light and clear under certain circumstances) Age: 25 Prejudices: Cannot accept injustice, betrayal and deceit. Best Quality: Kind, Helping, Caring Worst Qualities: '''Poor at swordfighting. '''Weakness: Her private life, romance. Hobbies: '''Writing, Reading, Studying. '''Likes: A good talk with people. Helping people with either medical needs or just general talking. Dislikes: She dislikes everything that is evil, especially cultists and the Scourge. Talents: Her special touch with the Light, can give the upper hand in hard-to-cure sicknesses and wounds. Scars: None. Recognization: 'Always wears a blue bandana on her head, her silvery white hair and the yellow glowing eyes. History Birthplace and Background Juniera was born on a farm in the Arathi Highlands. Her father was in his spare time a farmer, but in need of war, he was an excellent swordsman and a very fine soldier. Her mother was a very splendid cleric of the Northshire Abbey. So splendid that some may have thought of her having connections with the Light. Some claimed her to be a descendant of a winged creature known as an angel. During The First War, Lionel got injured during a misson and was immediately transported to the Northshire Abbey. There, Lionel claimed that he was cured by a human with golden glowing wings. During his time of mending, Janice and Lionel fell in love with each others and after The First War, they got married, because Janice was pregnant with Juniera. A week after the wedding, Janice gave birth, a few years before the Second War. Soon after the birth, Janice got pregnant again, this time with Averity. However, Janice got birth-complications. She died giving birth to Averity. Lionel was devastated and crushed for losing her wife. In the month coming, Juniera showed extraordinairy powers in the Light. Lionel thought that he couldn't handle such powers that Juniera had, and sent her to one of Janice's closest friend, Kathrine and her wife Franky. As Juniera grew up in a war torn world, she learned many things from her foster-mother, while her foster-father was fighting for his kingdom. At the age of 7, she could basically heal a few scraps when she played too violently with her friends. At the age of 11, Juniera began her training as a cleric in the Northshire Abbey. There, she was able to heal her first patient with success; A soldier who had lost his legs from an orc berserker. Shortly before the Third War, her foster-father was sent to Lordaeron to investigate the mysterious undead of the north. Unfortunately, his investigation lead to Stratholme, where he stayed untill he got orders from Prince Arthas Menethil. As so, Franky stayed in the city, ate the plague-infested food and became a mindless zombie of the Scourge, untill his ultimate end by Prince Arthas' hand. Still on this day, Juniera doesn't know what happened to her father. Ultimately, Juniera and her foster-mother left the farm to live in the human bastion of Stormwind. There, Juniera finished her education as a cleric of Northshire Abbey, with excellent performance, at the age of 18. Her Career as a Paladin At the age of 23, Juniera joined the cathedral in Stormwind to train as a paladin. Having many mentors, she quickly turned from a simply pupil, to something greater. He became fascinated with the paladins ability to exorcise demons and evil spirits, and as a fast learner as she is, she learned to master the skill quite fast. She is quite known in Darkshire, as the city has always been haunted by them. At the age of 24, Juniera joined the Alliance expedition into the Outlands, which was in that time, Juniera's first combat experience as a paladin. She stayed most of her time in Shattrath, healing the wounded, and supporting the recon squads with medical treatments. At the end of the known Burning Crusade, Juniera joined the Shattered Sun Offensive in Sunwell Isle. There she achieved remarkable things, and became honorable mender of the Shattered Sun. Her role in the Conclave Shortly after the Shattered Sun Offensive, the call for war once again blew its dreadly horns. This time, the Alliance forces were to destroy the awakened Lich King, once and for all. Juniera accepted the call and began at Valiance Keep. There, he met up with the gnome Confessor Darlick Fizzlecrank of the Ironheart Conclave. After a while of working together, he explained that he was in a league of people who saw equality with every race on Azeroth. Having nothing against the Horde, Juniera decided to join The Ironheart Conclave. During her stay in the Conclave, she has served as a mender cleric under a contract with the Argent Crusade. Recently, she has been under a lot of fear and stress from the vicious Father of Lies and Axxamena, who had taken control over her sister, Averity. Luckily, Juniera and a few selected from the Conclave were able to free Averity from the Father's grasp and now they both keep each others safe in their fight to put justice on the Father of Lies. 'Present Having just recently rescued her sister from torment and dispair from being in The Father of Lies captive, Juniera works together with Averity and the rest of the Ironheart Conclave, to find a way of putting an end to The Father of Lies, and the Axxamena. Special Abilities. Under an expedition with the Conclave to save an old member, Meldoren Twinfeather from staying in his feral form, Juniera helped Miraela with trying to pull Meldoren out of his form, by repeatable casting holy spells and nature spells. During the casting, Juniera suddently began evolving wings from her back and her eyes started to glow yellow. It was there, that she realized that she had inherited something grand. After the incident, she had used the newfound powers to enhance her healing. One day, a member of the Conclave named Eanor Galodriel, was taken capture and tortured in a basement, somewhere in Stormwind. When the Conclave finally found her, she was in the hospital wing, fighting for her life. Luckily, Juniera was off-duty from Northrend and immidiately heard of what happened to Eanor. To release the Seed of Corruption that Eanor have had implanted, she used all of her healing powers, and more, to remove it. The result became, that her hair turned permanent white as snow and her eyes permanently had a yellow glow to it. It was later explained that is was her mother who resided her spirit inside Juniera, granting her extraordinairy healing powers. So in present time, you can see those treats with her. Juniera's Romance. Recently, Juniera has had a strange sort of life when talking about love. She's always been too busy or not even thinking about settle together with someone. That changed during the peacetime after the Lich King War. Seeing that Juniera barely had anything to do, she took a long and well deserved vacation. For the very first time in nearly her life, she enjoyed her life to the fullest... But she began to feel alone. After a small talk with Amarania in Booty Bay, it became clear to Juniera that her lonelyness was bugging her. A short week after, Juniera met the beautiful and sweet Amadea Moonsong. She saw the charming paladin and offered her a massage to lose some of the tense she had. During the massage, they became closer and closer to each other, both getting to know about their past deeds. As they talked, the massage become more and more intense. In the end, Amadea gave Juniera a night she won't easily forget. However, during the Shattering, Juniera lost the contact with Amadea, and haven't seen her ever since. Devastated by this, she returned back to the old "Work-a-holic" that she used to be. Criminal Record None so far Quotes *"You should tend to all the people you can muster, not only the experienced ones. Trust me... When you see their smile after saving them, it will be worth the effort. That is what keeps me from going insane here." ~ (Quote to Amarania) *"What is this feeling? How did... Did you say you saw wings on my back?" ~ (Quote to Miraela after discovering her special abilities) *"When this war is over, I'm gonna find a nice man, get married and have lots of kids. I mean, this heritage must be passed on for generations!" ~ (Quote to Miraela) *"I thought this was supposed to be a ball, like the one from my graduation. You see... I'm not used to wear a dress like this. *blushes* ~ (Quote to Ryanos during the ball) *"It's alright sir, you're gonna be just fine. Hold my hand, and squeeze it. This may hurt a little, but it will save you!" ~ (Quote to a random wounded man) *"Oh my, I think I overdid it! That was one hard Seed of Corruption to get rid off!" ~ (Quote to Eanor) *"You're my sister, and not even death can change that, Averity. And you're still beautiful." ~ (Quote to Averity) Friend or Foe Enemies *Saxxamena *Axxamena *The Dark Sphere Cultists Family - Averity "Ashtear" White Relationship - Amadea Moonsong Closest Friends - Vaelthír Aldaval - Miraela Stormsinger - Kilock Alabaster - Corela - Eanor Galodriel - Darlick Fizzlecrank - Shanore Mandano - Tirena Rexi - Ryanos Colton - Cilenia - Peliot Briarson - Amarania Dawnsinger Pictures Juniera and Averity sitting in the Cathedral Square. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alliance Category:Paladins